Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 08-235729 discloses a library device provided with a cleaning means for cleaning an optical detection means which detects protrusion of a cartridge from a cell.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-226401 discloses an auto-loader device provided with an accessor mechanism including a conveying mechanism provided with a conveying roller and a cleaning roller for a cartridge medium.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-84317 discloses a tape library device control system for performing dust cleaning by using a dust cleaning tape for a tape storage rack in an empty state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-65367 discloses a library device including a removing means for removing dust on a moving path in a facing area facing a bottom portion of a picker means in association with movement of the picker means.